Time Capsule
by GinevraPutri
Summary: [EDITED] Namanya memang kapsul waktu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak punya sihir untuk mengutak-atik waktu. Benda itu hanya kosong, mati, tanpa keistimewaan apapun. Kecuali fakta bahwa ia dapat mengabadikan dirimu di masa lalu, atau bahkan menyibak rahasia kelam yang sama sekali tak ingin kau tahu. / "Kau percaya pada kapsul keparat itu?" / "Oh, shit, Weasley. Aromamu memabukkan-" CH3ISUP!
1. Chapter 1

o0o

Bersama cinta dan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi, kuputuskan untuk menulis salinan hidupku pada lembar perkamen ini. Walau sayangnya, kisah dan perjalananku menapak waktu tidak bisa dibilang sebagai kenangan yang indah. Tapi tak apa, toh ini sudah merupakan bukti, bahwa hari ini, aku berhasil menyanggupi tantangan si pirang keparat itu.

 _Namaku Rosaline Jeanine Weasley, remaja empat belas tahun._

o0o

 **Time Capsule**

GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

o0o

SATU

 _ **Me, Myself, and I**_

 _Aku_ telah bernapas di muka bumi ini selama sepertujuh abad.

Terlahir dari pasangan harmonis pun bahagia, Mum dan Dad. Mum adalah wanita yang luar biasa cerdas dan perfeksionis. _She knows everything_ — dan tidak ada kalimat yang lebih pas lagi untuk mendefinisikannya. Ambisi nomor satunya klise, setidaknya menurutku, hal-hal seperti: menjadikan anak-anaknya pelajar terbaik di dunia. Mum adalah ibu rumah tangga yang ideal, walau sehari-seharinya beliau bekerja di Kementerian Sihir, tepatnya sebagai anggota Dewan Komite Perlindungan Makhluk Gaib. Kesibukan menuntutnya, tapi aku tidak akan bilang ia figur ibu yang sempurna kalau Mum tidak benar-benar begitu.

Sisi koin yang lain, Dad. Pria pemberani dengan rambut merah menyala, tidak terlalu pintar, namun berhasil melengkapi kekurangan dari keluarga ini. Belajar itu menyenangkan, tapi akan membosankan kalau tak ada seseorang yang menjanjikan liburan musim panas di tempat-tempat wisata sebagai balasannya. Dad adalah hiburan tersendiri, satu-satunya pemalas yang Mum biarkan tinggal serumah dengannya. Sebagai Keeper Tim Quidditch Nasional Inggris yang kalang kabut ke sana ke mari untuk pertandingan, Dad tidak pernah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, seperti mengantar kami tidur dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Ketika ia pulang terlambat, dan Mum tidak membiarkan seorang pun menentang jam malamnya, Dad masih akan datang berkunjung, per kamar, mengecup kening dan meminta maaf. Aku tahu karena aku sering berpura-pura tidur— oh, siapa bilang menentang Mum diam-diam itu dilarang?

Dad banyak menurunkan jati dirinya pada adikku, Hugo— yang semakin hari menjadi semakin menyebalkan saja. Mungkin ia bisa jadi adik yang manis, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Perseteruan kakak adik tidak bis dihindari di rumah, tapi sepertinya justru itulah yang membuatku tak bisa tidur tanpa mengecek kamar Hugo lebih dulu. Untuk memastikan dia aman, dan tentu saja untuk memastikan diriku sendiri aman dari jebakan konyolnya. Tak jarang pula ia berkomplot dengan Dad untuk mengacaukan suasana rumah, yang omong-omong berada di kawasan Muggle, tepatnya di rumah lama Mum. Namun jika liburan musim panas tiba, kami terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di The Burrow, rumah ajaib mirip menara condong yang menjadi tempat berkumpul keluarga besar Weasley dan Potter.

Oh _ya_ , penyelamat dunia sihir yang terkenal itu—Harry James Potter—adalah pamanku. Menikah dengan Aunty Ginny, kemudian dikaruniai dua putra serta satu putri. Si sulung, James, pemuda slengekan plus jail yang luar biasa tampan. Terkadang hampir mustahil untuk tidak merasa jengkel sendiri memerhatikan tatapan setiap gadis di seantero Hogwarts selalu tertuju padanya. Sementara yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun seperti aku, nyaris selalu bersinggungan setiap hari, justru kewalahan dengan perbuatannya yang aneh-aneh itu dan ingin menghindar. Kendati sok bintang begitu, James memiliki sisi protektif— lebih tepatnya overprotektif, pada sepupu dan adik-adiknya. Itu berarti, termasuk aku.

Adik James, Albus, seumuran denganku. Kami baru saja akan memulai tahun keempat di Hogwarts, kastil megah yang notabene sekolah sihir itu. Albus mewarisi ketampanan kakaknya, tapi mungkin karena sikapnya yang agak pendiam itu, gadis-gadis masih belum mau mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari James. Albus seorang kutu buku, _introvert_ , dengan perhatian tak kasat matanya. Walau tidak kentara, Albus sebenarnya tegas, dan bijak, dan pemberani— oh, singkatnya, _he has the hero-thing_. Bukan tipikal James yang hobi cari perhatian itu.

Berikutnya, putri bungsu keluarga Potter, Lily. Lily bisa dibilang sosok mungil yang sangat menarik. Anggun dan cerdik— pembawaannya yang dewasa. Lily sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Sementara itu, aku dan Albus ada di kelas empat, dan James di kelas enam. Hugo baru saja akan memasuki tahun pertamanya.

Hogwarts, sekolah kami, adalah salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa. Murid-murid yang menghuni kastil tua ini dibagi ke dalam empat asrama. Pertama, Gryffindor, asrama seluruh keluarga besarku, tempat mereka yang berhati berani. Kedua, Ravenclaw, tempat mereka yang berinteligensi tinggi. Dulu sekali, Mum nyaris saja diseleksi ke asrama satu ini, tapi ternyata jiwa pemberani Mum jauh lebih dominan. Ketiga, Hufflepuff, tempat bagi mereka yang adil dan baik hati. Lalu yang terakhir, Slytherin, tempat bagi mereka yang— err.. cenderung licik, pengecut, tidak tahu aturan, bersikap semena-mena, arogan, sok tahu—

Oke, cukup. Membahas Slytherin benar-benar membuatku muak. Tidak heran, Gryffindor dan asrama berlambang ular ini punya dendam kesumat sejak zaman batu. Mungkin aku salah satu yang mewarisi dendam tersebut pada manusia-manusia picik berdasi hijau itu. Apalagi makhluk keparat yang satu itu.

Makhluk sialan yang membuatku berevolusi menjadi bahan lelucon murid lain, gadis pendendam, dan target pelampiasan kejengkelan masyarakat Slytherin. Jika diperbolehkan memilih, terlepas dari Mum yang bakal mengamuk, membunuhnya dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah setidaknya akan mengakhiri sesi musuh-musuhan ini.

 _Namanya Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, remaja empat belas tahun._

Pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy, bangsawan di dunia sihir, sangat disegani, berkuasa, luar biasa memikat, keturunan reptil berbisa Salazar Slytherin, pemuda kurang ajar, tidak tahu sopan-santun, tidak mengenal peraturan, kriminal Hogwarts, mesum— ehm.

Kembali ke topik. Pada dasarnya, Malfoy sudah mengangguku semenjak jempol kakiku menapak Hogwarts Express yang akan berangkat di tahun pertamaku. Tatapannya yang dingin seakan ia bukan manusia, melainkan monster menyeramkan yang siap menerkamku itu membuatku merinding dan memutuskan untuk menjauhinya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia saja. Dia repot-repot menjadikanku sasaran tindak kriminalnya. Jangan tanya soal apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Dia benar-benar menyengsarakan hidupku— yang sudah cukup sengsara karena tugas-tugas membosankan dari Proffesor Binns, dengan tingkah kurang ajarnya itu. _Well_ , dia pernah memantraiku, meracuni jus labuku, membakar _essay_ ramuanku, bahkan menceburkanku ke danau Hogwarts! Merlin, aku nyaris menjadi santapan cumi-cumi raksasa yang gosipnya memiliki tentakel berlendir kodok itu!

—dan seakan melihatku basah kuyup nyaris membeku dan terkapar panik mirip ikan badut di tepi danau itu belum cukup memuaskan hatinya, ia masih saja mengacaukan hidupku yang sudah kelewat kacau balau ini. _Mm-hm_ , dialah penyebab rusaknya hubunganku dengan Alexander Krum tahun lalu. Seeker tim Quidditch Ravenclaw itu memutuskanku perihal bualan busuk Malfoy. Bisa-bisanya dia mengaku bahwa aku menghabiskan hampir setiap malamku di kamarnya! _Maksudku_ — Merlin, itu kan sama saja dengan menempelkan spanduk di dahiku dengan huruf kapital besar-besar yang berbunyi, "ROSALINE WEASLEY GADIS JALANG".

Keparat. Tentu saja Alex memutuskanku segera setelah ajang dustanya. Yah, aku tak heran mengapa Alex bisa mempercayainya. Bukan Malfoy namanya, kalau kata-kata manis tidak bertengger di bibirnya yang pucat semu itu. Ya ampun, semua orang juga pasti akan terbuai dengan bisikan iblis semacam Malfoy!

Aku sungguh-sungguh tak habis pikir. Apa salahku sehingga dia memilihku? Memilihku dari sekian banyak anak lugu yang bisa diganggu? Kenapa harus aku? Aku memang bisa dibilang menarik, aku tahu itu. William Goldstein dari Ravenclaw dan Kevin Scamander dari Hufflepuff baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku musim semi lalu. Walaupun sudah pasti, jika hal itu menyangkut Malfoy sang _casanova_ , tentunya bukan rasa ketertarikan alasannya.

 _Well_ , aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bertahan dari sayatan-sayatan lidah ular penipu itu. Toh sudah tiga tahun terlewati, dan nyatanya aku masih mampu menulis ocehan tak bermakna ini, guna menyanggupi tantangannya, masih _ia_ , yang tidak masuk akal.

Ia yang semakin hari semakin mengurangi celah pernapasanku, ia yang semakin hari semakin berani menjejeriku dan mencampuri masalah pribadiku. Ingin rasanya mengutuknya agar ia segera enyah dari pandangan.

Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Tapi sayangnya, _oke,_ kuakui— aku gagal. Cowok itu tidak terkalahkan fisiknya. Aku tahu kemampuan hafalan mantraku jauh lebih baik darinya, tapi apa gunanya hafalan di saat dia merampas tongkat sihirku dan mengurungku ke dinding dengan lengan atletisnya itu?

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan— tapi tidak, ia tidak berhasil melanjutkan perbuatan mesumnya yang keterlaluan itu. James, kakak sepupuku— ya ampun, dia benar-benar malaikat pelindungku —keburu memergoki Malfoy dan mengancam akan melaporkannya. Seperti Malfoy bisa diancam saja, dasar James bodoh— dan bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi? Malfoy bedebah itu mengecup pipiku lalu kabur belingsatan begitu saja.

Yang paling parah— bahkan Alex saja belum pernah mencium pipiku waktu itu!

 _Well_ , semenjak itu aku menjadi makin tidak menyukainya. Oh, kau tahu aku sudah sangat membencinya, jadi kurasa tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padanya. Cowok usil mesum tak tahu diri!

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. Ugh, mengulang namanya saja sudah membuatku muak. Aku tahu semua gadis memujanya, jatuh cinta padanya, menyembah-nyembah demi seringaiannya yang menggoda. Tapi tidak denganku.

Namaku Rosaline Jeanine Weasley, dan aku kelewat mem _benci_ pemuda itu.

o0o

To Be Continue

o0o

[about _Time Capsule_ ] Halo. Ada rombak ulang cerita. _See you soon_.

[about me] Setelah menghilang beberapa dekade (saking lamanya), saya balik dan nggak bisa janji apa-apa juga— iya, nyebelin abis, tapi setelah saya ngutak-atik dari awal, saya kira ada harapan untuk melanjutkannya hiks. Saya nggak mau minta maaf dulu bukan karena nggak merasa bersalah, tapi karena takut nggak balik _again_ :3 Entah gimana ngomongnya, tapi saya harap masih ada yang mau mengecek cerita berdebu ini— atau bagi kalian yang baru mampir, saya ucapkan selamat datang di dunia _Time Capsule_!

Jangan segan-segan menitip _review_! :)

-GP


	2. Chapter 2

o0o

 _Rosaline Jeanine Weasley, Musim Gugur._

Bunyi peluit menderu memasuki kedua cuping telingaku, seiring kepulan asap kereta api merah yang mulai membumbung ke angkasa, penanda keberangkatan Hogwarts Express, sarana transportasi yang akan membawaku kabur ke dunia terasing sana. Dunia yang hanya dianggap dongeng, yang tak pernah diakui keberadaannya, bagi mereka yang bukan pewaris rahasia. Ya, dunia ini benar-benar tak lebih dari sekedar rahasia. Semua makhluk-makhluk gaibnya, semua kilat cahaya dari tongkat kayu lapuknya, semua sihir—

 _Sihir._

Bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penyihir yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bergelut dengan mantra serta hal magis, tidak seperti kaum manusia normal di bagian dimensi yang lain. Aku memang berbeda, dan aku tahu itu.

Hari ini tanggal satu September. Tahun keempatku di kastil Hogwarts akan segera dimulai. Kastil di mana aku menempuh jalur pendidikan yang sangat istimewa. Pendidikan untuk menjadi seorang penyihir sungguhan, bukan sekedar remaja konyol dengan tongkat sihir di tangan.

Mum mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku, menepuk pelan kedua bahuku, kemudian mulai bicara.

"Sudah saatnya."

o0o

 **Time Capsule**

GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

o0o

DUA

 _ **Home, for me and for you**_

"Jaga dirimu, Mum." Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, sayang." Mum tertawa. "Jaga dirimu, Rossie. Jadilah yang terbaik untukku."

"Dan untukku, Rose, aku tidak menuntut apapun. Hanya pastikan kau mengalahkan murid-murid Slytherin dalam setiap pelajaran, oke?" celetuk Dad, tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan menggandeng Hugo.

Mum memukul lengan Dad pelan. "Ron! Kau mungkin punya masalah dengan mereka, tapi tidak berarti kau harus menurunkan dendammu pada putri kita, kan?"

Dad mencibir kesal. "Oke, oke! Tapi, Rose—"

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu, _dear_ ," sela Mum sengit. "Ayo, ayo, Rose, ajak Hugo masuk ke kereta."

"Hei, aku belum memeluknya!" protes Dad. "Kemari, kau, gadis kecil Weasley!"

"Daaad," aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu atau aku tidak akan pulang natal nanti."

Dad tertawa sebelum memelukku erat-erat. "Jaga dirimu."

Mum ikut tersenyum dan ganti memberikan wejangan pada Hugo. "Setelah upacara seleksi selesai, ikuti saja kakakmu, oke? Jangan mengacau, jangan berbuat onar, tidak boleh berduel—"

"Kau memberinya ide, Mum." tawaku kecil.

Hugo nyengir. "Kapan aku diperbolehkan berduel, Mum?"

Mum menggeleng tegas. "Kau hanya boleh berduel jika sudah paham aturannya, Huggie."

"Jaga dia, Rose. Kau tahu adikmu bisa berbuat macam-macam, sekalipun di tahun pertamanya," ucap Dad geli.

"Hugo, kau harus menuruti semua yang kakakmu katakan. Oke?"

"Oh tidak, Mum—"

"Asyik!"

"Rose, jangan semena-mena—"

"Dia akan membunuhku, Mum! Ya amp—"

"Hei, hentikan!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuh—"

"Arrgh, ini mengerikan!"

"Hermione, itu mereka," ucap Dad tiba-tiba, menghentikan perdebatan konyol ketiga Weasley lainnya.

Kami langsung berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuk Dad. Lima figur tampak melangkah menghampiri kami. Oh ya, keluarga Uncle Harry.

Butuh beberapa lama untuk saling menyapa dan memeluk satu sama lain.

Aku langsung menjajari Albus, sepupu seangkatanku. "Hei, Al."

Al tersenyum sumringah. "Oh, kau, Rose. Bagaimana musim panasmu?"

"Seperti biasa." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sudah siap?"

Al mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya ampun, aku tak percaya kita sudah ada di kelas empat. Waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat."

"Sangat cepat," Aku menyetujui. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas Proffes—"

"Merlin, Rossie!" sela Al keberatan. "Tahun ajaran belum dimulai, jadi berhentilah membahas tugas-tugas laknat itu!"

Aku memutar mata. " _Yeah_ , terserahlah."

"Oh ya, Hugo akan bergabung bersama kita, ya?"

"Kau benar," Aku mendesah frustasi. "Aku mencemaskannya."

Al mengangguk setuju. "Hugo sangat mirip dengan James, kau tahu."

"James—" Aku mencebik. "Mereka berdua bisa membuat komplotan kriminal Hogwarts, Al!"

Al tertawa nyaring. "Sudahlah, Rose. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Banyak hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. Seperti Pesta Dansa Natal tahun ini, misalnya."

"Astaga, Albus— aku baru ingat! Kita sudah diperbolehkan menghadiri pesta itu, ya?"

"Tentu saja, mengingat kita sudah berhasil naik ke kelas empat, Tuan Filch benar-benar tak punya alasan lagi untuk menahan kita di tempat tidur!" Al nyengir.

"Ckckck—" Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Sepupuku ini rupanya sudah mulai memikirkan gadis-gadis, ya?"

Al terbahak. "Ya ampun, lihat dirimu! Bahkan kau punya barisan mantan kekasih yang—"

"Hei, hei, kecilkan suaramu, Al! Dad akan langsung membunuhku di tempat jika mendengar perkataanmu tadi!" gerutuku pelan.

Al malah makin tenggelam dalam tawanya. "Oke, oke, sepupuku tersayang. Kira-kira, kau akan menggandeng berapa cowok saat pesta nanti?"

Aku memasang _death glare_. "Tentu saja," penuh penekanan, " _satu_."

Al mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan tatapan jenaka. "Oke, Rose!"

"Hei, sepupuku tercinta!" Bahuku mendadak terasa berat dengan lengan James mengalunginya. "Rindu padaku?"

Aku mendengus bosan. "Minggir, James, aku mau naik kereta saja."

Peluit terakhir kereta mendadak berbunyi nyaring sekali lagi. Murid-murid Hogwarts dengan segala pernak-pernik bawaan mereka mulai bergerumbul memasuki kereta. Begitu pula denganku yang menggandeng Hugo, diikuti James, Al, dan Lily.

Kami berlima menduduki salah satu kompartemen yang masih kosong dan mulai mengenakan jubah hitam seragam Hogwarts. Lambaian tangan Mum dan Dad terlihat dari balik jendela transparan di sisi kompartemen. Aku membalasnya, tersenyum cerah, walau sebagian hatiku merasa haru, harus meninggalkan mereka di rumah kami yang sepi. Apalagi sudah tidak ada Hugo yang biasanya mencipta tawa itu.

Selanjutnya, Hogwarts Express mulai menderu dan bergerak. Perlahan, meluncur melalui jalur, menembus kabut dunia sihir yang sudah menanti kami. Uap putihnya menebal dan menghalangi pandanganku, ketika Mum dan Dad benar-benar lenyap dari jangkauan mata kami.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Saatnya kisah baru dimulai.

o0o

 _Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, Musim Gugur._

Aku merasakannya. Tatapan penuh hasrat gadis-gadis yang memandangiku sepanjang lorong. Senyum dinginku perlahan mengembang, menikmati pemujaan mereka. Langkahku mengarah ke asrama Slytherin, tempat bawah danau yang mengesankan itu. Sudah tiga tahun aku menghuninya, dan selama tiga tahun itu pula aku menjalani hidupku di kastil Hogwarts, sekolah sihir berdebu ini.

Hidupku, yang luar biasa menggugah selera, cukup untuk meneteskan air liur remaja mana pun. Segalanya begitu sempurna. _Well_ , aku adalah Scorpius Lucius Malfoy yang terpandang, putra tunggal pewaris tahta klan Malfoy. Aku disegani, dipuja, dihormati. Aku menikmati setiap detik waktuku di sini. Waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memerintah murid-murid kelas satu yang masih lugu dan penurut, waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menghangatkan ranjang bersama gadis-gadis bodoh itu, bahkan waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menjahili si Weasley-Sok-Tahu-Segala. Oh ya, bicara soal gadis keras kepala itu, aku jadi tak sabar untuk memulai sesi mengacaukan hidupnya lagi. Gagasan menganggunya selalu terdengar menyenangkan. Bahkan ketika aku tengah dilanda emosi, dia benar-benar menjadi target pelampiasan yang memuaskan. Aku bersiul senang. Gadis Weasley itu memang cantik dan menarik hati, namun sayangnya, ia hanya seorang Gryffindor munafik. Ingin rasanya aku membuatnya memerah menanggung malu habis-habisan lagi, seperti musim semi lalu, ketika aku mencium pipinya dengan panas. Ah, sungguh momen yang menakjubkan.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengan sosok cantiknya itu. Kemarin aku sudah mencium pipinya, mungkin sekarang, aku akan sekalian membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Oh, sial. Hormonku kali ini mulai bekerja. Membayangkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Weasley membuatku _tegang_. Karena, serius, aku sendiri bahkan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis itu memang— _hot_.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, sembari mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran kotor itu. Aku baru saja akan menuruni tangga lantai dua, ketika iris abu-abuku mendadak menangkap rambut cokelat kemerahan yang sedaritadi kubayang-bayangkan. Aku menyeringai tak sabar dan buru-buru menghampirinya.

Gadis itu membelakangiku. Tangannya masih mencengkram pegangan koper marun yang nampaknya sudah dimakan usia. Lehernya celingukan mencari sesuatu— atau seseorang. Aku bersiul pelan di cuping telinga kirinya sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

Tepat sebelum dia berbalik karena dilanda keterkejutan, aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya, mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang punggung, dan menghirup—

"Oh, _shit_ , Weasley. Aromamu benar-benar memabukkan."

o0o

To Be Continue

o0o

[about _Time Capsule_ ] Kalau boleh jujur, alasan utama saya merombak ulang fik ini bukan karena _writer's block_ , tapi cenderung karena gaya penulisan saya yang mengalami revolusi _or something_ :3 Apa perubahannya kentara? Saya harap sih enggak, soalnya kalau iya, ceritanya bakal kurang mengalir mengingat saya ngepos fik ini pas masih debut, dan baru ngerombak ulangnya sekarang. Lagipula, saat saya bilang rombak ulang, nggak sepenuhnya begitu kok. Mungkin lebih cocok disebut _editing_ , karena saya masih nganu(?) ke plot awal. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sejauh ini!

[about me] –

Jangan segan-segan menitip _review_! :)

-GP


	3. Chapter 3

o0o

 _Rosaline Jeanine Weasley, Musim Gugur._

Oke, jadi _dimana_ James ketika adik sepupu yang kelewat manisnya ini terancam mati kehabisan napas?

"Lepaskan. aku. Malfoy."

Kedua lengan itu justru mengerat. "Apa harus kita lakukan di sini? Atau di kamar saja supaya lebih bebas?"

 _Merlin_. Aku benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi," berusaha tenang— sekaligus terdengar kuat. Tidak boleh ada gentar yang lepas ke dalam nada bicara, jadi aku harus mengontrol diri. "Lepaskan aku, sialan."

Scorpius Malfoy menyentak lepas kedua lengan yang tadinya melingkar di pinggangku. Aku berbalik secepat guntur, memberinya pandangan mengecam.

" _Well_ ," ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidakkah menurutmu ini masih terlalu awal untuk mengumpat padaku?"

Hening.

"—karena, kupastikan, Rose _sayang_ ," aku bergidik mendengarnya, "kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk mengumpat padaku."

Scorpius Malfoy menyeringai. "Aku akan selalu di dekatmu, mulai sekarang."

Meraup udara sebanyak mungkin ke paru-paru, aku berdeham. "Kau sedang bercanda."

"Tentu saja aku sedang bercanda." Scorpius terkekeh dan merangkul bahuku. "Tapi, siapa tahu—" bibir itu meniup angin kecil yang menggelitik daun telingaku, ketika pita suaranya mulai bergetar, "—aku _benar-benar_ akan berada di dekatmu."

o0o

 **Time Capsule**

GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

[ _I own some characters here._ ]

o0o

TIGA

 **What A Surprise**

"Oh, tidak. Diamlah sebentar."

Memasuki Aula Besar, mataku sudah lebih dulu berputar enggan ketika akhirnya tubuhku mendarat di bangku Gryffindor. James sudah bertengger duluan di seberang meja, siap mengomel bak nenek sihir perihal keterlambatan adik sepupunya— maksudnya, _aku_.

"Kemana saja kau?" ocehnya sinis. "Beruntung aku belum menghabiskan kalkun panggangnya dan menyisakan tulang belulang untuk makan malammu."

Aku menghela napas. "Tak apa, James. Toh aku juga tidak begitu lapar. Cowok itu sudah menghilangkan nafsu makanku."

"Cowok yang mana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cowok yang mana'?"

James nyengir. "Pacarmu ada di mana-mana, Rose. Membuatku bingung saja."

—Merlin.

Satu pelototan tajam. "Aku tidak punya pacar, James _sayang_."

"Oh, sudahlah, jangan ganggu dia." Al yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya ikut nyengir. "Nanti kau dihajar _salah satu_ dari _sekian banyak_ pacarnya, James."

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku ketakutan."

Mereka terbahak.

 _Ah_. Dasar Potter.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat si pirang itu, Rose." James mengangkat wajah, menengok ke ujung Aula Besar. "Kemana dia?"

"Baru saja pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat datang," balasku sinis.

James tersedak. "Dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa cowok yang menghilangkan nafsu makanku?"

"Kau baru saja sampai beberapa jam lalu di Hogwarts! Dia—"

"Serahkan padanya untuk merecokiku bahkan ketika aku baru menginjakkan jempol kaki di pintu gerbang kastil."

Al menggeleng-geleng penat. "Sudahlah. Omong-omong— nah, itu dia. Hai, Lils. Kemana saja kau?"

Lily Potter mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah atas— asrama Gryffindor, isyaratnya. "Hugo mencarimu, Rose. Dia tampak gugup di luar sana. Mereka sudah mau memasuki Aula Besar."

"Oh, Merlin, jangan biarkan makhluk kecil itu masuk asrama lain—" Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. "—atau aku bisa gila karena harus mengawasinya sepanjang waktu."

"Kau tidak harus seprotektif itu terhadap Hugo, kau tahu," celetuk Al. "Tahun pertamaku di sini, James sama sekali tidak peduli aku masuk asrama mana. Malahan dia memanas-manasiku satu musim panas penuh, katanya kemungkinan besar aku bakalan masuk Slytherin, mengingat nama tengahku adalah Sever—"

James berdecak. "Diamlah, Al. Sebentar lagi murid-murid baru akan masuk— bersama Proffesor Mcgonagall, dan kau akan membuat Gryffindor kehilangan 10 poin bahkan sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai berkat mulut pendiammu itu."

Al memutar mata sebagai balasannya.

Aku menggigit bibir, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari kaki yang berbungkus sepatu itu ke lantai kastil di bawah meja _. Oh, Merlin, tolong aku sekali ini saja._

o0o

 _Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, Musim Gugur._

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Matthews Urquhart menyenggol lenganku pelan. " _Another_ Weasley," bisiknya.

Aku mendengus. Ini dia adik si Weasley-Sok-Tahu-Segala. Aku menyaksikan cowok mungil berambut merah itu melangkah dalam diam ke arah kursi di dekat podium. Mcgonagall tua sudah siap sedia dengan topi kumal bodoh itu di tangannya. Ketika si topi akhirnya diletakkan di kepala Hugo-Hugo siapalah ini, aku menanti teriakan 'Gryffindor!' yang memuakkan disuarakan.

Namun bukan itu yang terjadi.

"SLYTHERIN!"

 _Hold—_

 _on._

Rose Weasley sudah bangkit lebih dulu dari kursinya. Seisi Aula Besar menoleh heran dalam kasak-kusuk, yang akhirnya merambat— sebuah gosip besar.

Seorang Weasley.. di Slytherin?

Ini kiamat.

o0o

"Kau lihat wajah si Weasley tadi, Scorp?" Matthews terbahak. "Aku yakin dia pasti akan menangisi adik malangnya itu tujuh hari tujuh malam!"

Guyonan Matt disambut meriah oleh gerombolan pemuda Slytherin kelas empat lainnya. Aku memasang seringai tipis di sudut bibir. Ini terlalu _luar biasa_. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah asrama Slytherin kedatangan seorang Weasley. Maksudnya, ya ampun, ini Weasley. Kendati bukan mustahil juga, mengingat keluarga jubah bekas itu keseluruhannya darah murni. Atau Gryffindor sudah terlalu penuh dengan mereka? Entahlah.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu dengan si Weasley junior ini?" Edward Hopkirk ikut bergabung.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, ringan. "Kau tahu siapa yang akan mati-matian melindunginya, Scorp."

Oh, ya. _Jelas_ aku tahu.

"Oke, sepertinya Rose Weasley tidak akan senang kalau kalian menyentuh adiknya—" Veronica Nott mengedikkan kepala ke arah tangga masuk asrama, pada gerombolan kelas satu yang dipandu Prefek. "—yang _benar-benar_ imut itu."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Nic dan menemukan yang ia maksud.

 _Oh, lihat bocah yang baru saja masuk neraka itu._

o0o

 _Rosaline Jeanine Weasley, Musim Gugur._

"Jangan panik dulu. Kita pasti bisa temukan jalan keluar—"

"Jalan keluar apanya!" Aku menyela, frustasi. "Itu pilihan seumur hidup, kau tahu, dan Hugo masuk Slytherin! Apa yang akan Mum dan Dad katakan?"

"Hei, itu kan bukan salahmu, Rose." Al menginterupsi. "Lagipula Hugo akan baik-baik saja, di mana pun ia. Karena dia adik Rose Weasley, kan?"

James menyentuh bahuku. "Tenang, Rose, ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya, kok."

Aku menghela napas. Ini _gila_. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Weasley masuk Slytherin, _kenapa_ , jika hal itu harus terjadi, kenapa terjadi pada Hugo? Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana bisa aku menjaganya.

Hugo, di bawah tanah sana, dikelilingi ular berbisa setingkat Malfoy.

Belum lagi apa yang bakal cowok itu lakukan pada adikku..

Oh, _sial._

o0o

To Be Continue

o0o

[about _Time Capsule_ ] Satu hal yang pasti, sejauh ini saya rasa jumlah kata per bagian akan tetap sekitar 1k. Nggak tahu lagi jika suatu saat inspirasi meledak atau justru lenyap.-.

[about me] Um, hai. Halo. Maaf cuma ini yang bisa saya hasilkan dari tahun-tahun silam _seriously_ saya _stuck, i am soooo sorry._ Doakan ide mengalir lagi, ya? Terima kasih untuk yang mau menunggu sampai hari ini!

Jangan segan-segan menitip _review_! :)

-GP


End file.
